A Simple Dinner
by LuckyDoll
Summary: Brittany wants to tell everyone about their relationship, including her parents. Alex doesn't want their negative opinions. A disagreement is only a second away. ((Fight mentioned in Rules of Attraction))


AN: So I just finished the Perfect Chemistry series and you can call me obsessed! I absolutely love every single character, and I can't go a minute without wishing there were more books than just three. When I read Rules of Attraction I was a little disappointed that we didn't see the fight between Brittany and Alex (even though there was no way we could since the book was from Carlos' and Kiara's POV's), so this got written. Sorry if someone has already written one, I didn't see one when going through. Let's ignore my terrible Spanish please and thank you. Thanks for reading, enjoy! (:

Alex

"No fuckin' way," was the first thing out of my mouth. Obviously by the way Brittany's jaw dropped slightly, that wasn't exactly the reaction she was looking for.

She had just suggested the idea of having dinner with her parents. Sounds fair enough, eating a simple meal with the parents of my girlfriend of two years. Except when they didn't know we were dating and still thought of me as the dirtiest _gilipollas_. Not to mention they hated my fuckin' guts and would not exactly being happy when they found out their little princess had secretly been dating the asshole that broke her heart senior year.

"What? But-how-what do you mean no?" Her shocked expression was gone and left behind was anger. She cocked her hip and crossed her arms, ready for a fight. Not the fights I excelled at, but ones filled with angry words and yelling, eventually ending with slamming doors and screeching tires.

And, hopefully, really hot makeup sex sometime soon after.

The look she was giving me right now made it clear that hot makeup sex was, unfortunately, the farthest thing from her mind, though.

"_Chica_, you know I love you, but your parents? Not so much. The last way I want to spend my Saturday night is eaten' dinner with them so they can give me dirty looks the entire time." Then probably have a long talk later on with their daughter about how she could do so much better than me. And what if she believed them? That thought alone made my blood boil.

"I'm asking you to go to dinner with them, not spend everyday with them." Brittany huffed, her eyes becoming little slits as she looked at me. "Is a little dinner really going to kill you?"

_No_, I thought, _but having you reject me because your parents show you how much better you deserve will_.

Except instead of saying that, words decided not to be on my side. Or, even worse, on my insecurities' side, which was currently taking the form of anger. "Have you met your parents, Brit? It just may kill me."

Her eyes widened before becoming slits again to glare at me. "Are you serious right now? I spent a lot of time with your family back in Fairfield and I try to get on Carlos' good side every time I see him, and you can't even go to one freaking dinner with my parents?"

"My _familia_ doesn't hate you! And show it!"

"Carlos makes me feel like shit every time he comes within a two mile radius of me! Even you said so! That doesn't mean I just give up and refuse to see him!"

My brother would never try to break us up like I'm sure Brittany's parents would. But as Brittany's voice raises and her face contorts into fury, my words aren't trying to state what I'm feeling or why. They're getting defensive and I'm getting angry. Not a good mix.

"This isn't about my _hermano_; this is about how I don't feel like goin' to some stuffy-ass restaurant and sitting around a bunch of uptight, snobby _gringos_!"

For a second her face crumbled, and I wanted to snatch what I just said out of the air and shove it back in my mouth. It wasn't even close to what I wanted to say to her. But a second later fury was filling up her entire body and she was fuming again. "Oh, so if you don't want to hang out with those uptight, snobby _gringos_, I'm sure you don't want to hang out with this one." Brittany moved to pick up her coat, her hurt and angry eyes never leaving me. "I wouldn't want to torture you with my _'gringo'_ presence." She says sarcastically, but I can sense the hurt underneath. In the back of my mind I hear a voice saying _Abort! Leave all this fighting behind and just wrap her up in your arms! Who cares about a single dinner?_

But the voice coming out of my mouth wasn't saying the same thing.

"I wouldn't want to torture your precious family with my dirty, Latino presence!" I threw my arms up in the air, moving out of the way as she made her way toward the door.

"I never even said that!" She turned around to yell, only a few inches from my face. I knew I was putting words in her mouth because really, I wanted her to deny it. I wanted her to deny all the insecurities her parents brought out of me and tell me that her opinion of me wouldn't be changed by two people who were ignorant to our love.

I wanted her to promise me she wouldn't leave because her parents felt it would be better that way.

But she didn't tell me any of that. She pulled open the door of my apartment and started to leave. She turned around as she was halfway out the door and looked me right in the eye. As I stared back I saw the unshed tears lining her lashes. I almost reached out to her, but she opened her mouth before I could. "You know what? This is too different; we're too different. You don't like my family, and I don't fit in with yours. It was silly of us to think this could work." I followed her out the door, willing words to come out of my mouth. But all I could do was watch as the girl of my _sueños_ ran down the hallway, wiping the falling tears from her cheeks.

Walking back into my apartment, I slammed the door. I punched the wall next to it, not caring about the dent it left in the wall or the pain it left in my fist. Nothing could compare to the pain I felt in my heart after seeing Brittany leave.

Anger was still running through my veins, but I wasn't sure who it was from. Angry at Brittany for leaving? Angry at her parents for putting us in this situation? Or angry at myself for letting her leave so easily?

All I knew as I fell back on my bed was that there was no way in _infierno_ I was getting sleep any time soon.


End file.
